Shadow Archers
"An arrow to your knee!" The Shadow Archer is the first Ranged Tower to be introduced in Kingdom Rush: Vengeance. Description Rigorously trained to be the deadliest of marksmen, these archers will easily take care of enemies before they get noticed. Some say that they are able to hit their enemies blindfolded Stats Abilities Shadow Mark "Your fate is sealed." Fires a special arrow which marks a target, multiplying the damage they take for 5 seconds. Cooldown: 20 seconds. Blade of Demise "Even your shadow can betray you." Disappears from the tower, before stabbing an enemy in the back, insta-klling them. Crow's Nest "Vicous and highly intelligent birds" Summons a crow to attack nearby enemies. Each crow will lock on to an enemy, dealing physical damage every 0.5 seconds to them, until they leave the Archer's range or are killed. Strategy The shadow archer specilizes in taking out the bigger and stronger enemies in the game which appear on later waves which makes it playable and usable thorughtout the entire game the strategy with this is to level it up to level 4 as quick as you can then fully upgrade the blade of demise, therefore, adding instant kill and making an archer tower that deals mega damage. The shadow archer specializes in taking out the bigger and stronger enemies in the game which appear on later waves which makes it playable and usable throughout the entire game the strategy with this is to level it up to level 4 then fully upgrade the blade of demise, therefore, adding instant kill and making an archer tower that deals mega damage. This insta-kill ability is similar to the Musketeer Garrison ability but with a cooldown and it is definite. Without any need for luck except for what enemy it kills. This tower can compare to the Bone Flingers and the Goblirangs dealing more damage in tier 4 without out the speciality upgrades and has a bigger range than them when upgraded. The increased amount of damage that it does in tier 4 also basically means it ignores low-level armour with little reduction in damage and power. The best way to use this tower is to use it at a choke point with a type of barracks either the Orc Warriors Den, Grim Cemetery, Dark Knights or Elite Harassers so that they can do the maximum amount of damage and use the blade of demise ability often. Another way of using this tower is to fully upgrade the Shadow mark upgrade to enable other towers to do more damage therefore effectively buffing the other towers in a way similar to the abrasive upgrade for the Melting Furnace. The Melting Furnace could also buff this tower making it further deal more damage. The only downfall to this tower is the useless upgrade Crow's nest which only does little to no damage and costs 230. Range Related Upgrades Related Achievements Quotes * "My aim is flawless." * "The night is dark."" * "Aim high, aim true." Tier 4: * "An arrow to your knee!" (Building) * "The arrow finds its mark." (Shadow Mark) * "Never trust your shadow." (Blade of Demise) * *Kaw!* (Crow's Nest) Trivia * The Shadow Archer is based on the Shadow Archer enemy from the first Kingdom Rush. * The "an arrow to your knee!" ''quote is based on a meme from ''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim''https://knowyourmeme.com/memes/i-took-an-arrow-in-the-knee '' Category:Ranged Towers